


【柱斑】前夕

by kinokonatsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokonatsu/pseuds/kinokonatsu
Summary: 16年寫的舊車。一個結婚前夜的故事。





	【柱斑】前夕

-cp柱斑。  
-貧瘠文筆寫不出什麼太深刻的東西。  
-柱間婚禮前夕paro。

-

在懸崖峭壁之上聳立的叢林在太陰星的映照下彷彿鍍上了一層秘銀。樹冠在簌簌風聲中搖擺著，如同那在海中迴盪的波瀾。在眾多往上攀沿的枝椏的頂端，最靠近星空的那一枚翠葉在風中顫抖，而連接它與母體的部分越來越脆弱，最終斷裂。一聲細小的慘叫響起，隨即淹沒在大地的嘆息之中。

與空寂的樹林相反，今天的木葉倒是難得一見地熱鬧。原因無他，明天就是初代火影——千手柱間的大婚之日。火之國的大名與另外四大國新晉忍村的代表所才出的車隊在木葉的門前大排長龍，而其中最引人注目的則是渦之一族的馬車。華美的綢緞裝飾在紅木製的車廂上營造出一片喜氣，一抹倩影在搖曳的燭光之下被勾勒出來。眾人看到此景相互露出笑容心照不宣。

真是一派平和的景像啊。

宇智波斑半倚在窗邊，遙望著這一片繁景。宇智波的族長身處酒館二樓的獨立包間，一人獨酌。由於室內並沒有點燈，而他也是一貫的墨色著裝，乍一看甚至無法從黑暗之中分辨出他的身影。宇智波斑享受這種氣氛,這才是最適合他的。但自從結盟以後，千手粘人的族長總是會從不知道哪一個角落裡突然竄出，握著他的手溫和卻又不容拒絕地把他拉進對方的世界——伴隨著那明朗的笑聲，與幾乎要把眼睛灼傷的亮色。

不過，也即將要終止了。宇智波心想，這之後千手柱間將擁有一個他應有的家庭，一名溫順賢慧的妻子、一個聰穎機靈的兒子，不會再把多餘的時間在自己身上消磨。

無論是他們之間流淌的奇怪的空氣，還是他心中不該的念想與情愫，都即將要終止了。這很好，這才是理應當有的樣子。

夜空中獨一無二的那枚皎月，無論從何時、無論從何地，人們看到的都是同樣的光景。正如此時與月對飲的宇智波斑，和剛從眾人的包圍圈裡逃出來、正坐在走廊下小憩的千手柱間。即使相隔兩地，他們卻在這一時間點渾若一體般地抬頭，共同想到了彼此。

再美的月色，沒有你在我身邊與我共賞，也不過爾爾罷了。

-

當宇智波斑從酒館裡出來的時候，已經是午夜時分了。寬鬆的靛色羽織被鬆鬆垮垮地披在肩上，不安分翹起的髮絲隨著不急不慢的步伐搖晃著，臉側那一抹潔白的肌膚在鬢髮間若隱若現，隨著一聲呼喊徹底暴露到眼前人的視線之中。

千手柱間身上彌散著一股濃厚的酒氣，宇智波斑隔著三五步的距離就聞到了，等到那醉酒之人走進，這團惑人的香氣也隨之包圍了宇智波斑。那名老實溫厚的火影此刻正掛著憨憨的笑容，一手順然而然地搭在了身旁人的肩上拍了好幾下。宇智波斑蹙緊了眉，才忍下了掙脫的衝動。

“晚上好啊，斑。你怎麼在這裡？”

“這句話原句奉還給你。都這種時候了還一身酒氣地在外遊蕩，你是想讓流言蜚語傳滿整個木葉嗎？”

“啊哈哈哈，所以我這不正是在趕回去的路上嗎？就是……唔、暈。”

“到底是喝了多少啊？居然能夠讓你感到暈眩。”

“沒辦法，無法拒絕大家的盛情款待嘛。還好有斑你在，不然我可能就要睡大街了。”

“……”

宇智波斑猛然想起千手柱間今晚被邀請到了一個酒宴，美曰其名為慶祝千手一族的族長告別單身。自己本也是收到了邀請的，但卻推脫了——宇智波斑從來不擅長於那樣熱鬧的宴會，那隻會讓他顯得格格不入。如若不是必要的，他都不會參加。

想來柱間是剛從那群人的灌酒之下脫身而出，宇智波斑看向千手柱間的眼神帶上了幾分他自己都說不出的情感，又在眨眼之間消失無踪。宇智波斑托住了身旁比自己還要壯實兩分的軀體，步履蹣跚地前行。

-

宇智波族長半夜將他們的族長送回族地的事情並沒有給千手們太大的驚訝，只因這已經是發生過許多遍的事情了。宇智波斑可以說完全沒有受到應有的阻攔，甚至千手的家忍們還為宇智波斑奉上了驅寒的熱茶，與給族長準備的醒酒湯一起。

等到將千手柱間安頓好，已經是天將明的時分了。周圍一片寂靜，只有蟲鳴與蛙叫自迴廊外的庭院中響起。千手柱間在離他的族地還有一條街的時候睡著了，整個人都壓在了宇智波斑的身上，而宇智波斑只好習以為常地把他扛回去。

宇智波斑半躺在另一床被褥裡，在黑暗中摸索千手柱間的輪廓。對方毫無防備的睡顏即使是千手扉間也難得一見，大多數情況只展露在自己面前。宇智波斑曾向千手柱間提到過這一點，那個男人只是扶著自己順滑筆直的長髮，毫無顧忌地笑著說了什麼，融化在那一片夏意裡。

在這一片漆黑之中，宇智波斑朝著千手柱間伸出了手。剎那間暖意在指尖泛開，許久沒有褪去手套真正地觸碰到這個人了。似乎察覺到了宇智波斑的動作，千手柱間順著那冰涼的指節蹭了蹭，口中嘟噥了幾句，側臉把宇智波的手掌壓到了臉頰與軟枕之間。

感受到對方帶來的溫度與重量，宇智波斑瞇了瞇眼。無論多少次也好，自己一定能從千手柱間那裡得到回應。即使千手柱間此刻正在熟睡之中，也不忘把他的溫暖分享給宇智波斑。

……這樣的溫暖、這樣的千手柱間，要就這麼交出去嗎？  
不，這是以自己一身之力無法撼動的事情。但是，在此之前做點什麼也不是不可以。

宇智波斑抽回自己的手腕，撐起上身朝千手柱間靠了過去，他們鼻尖的距離逐漸縮短，緩慢地、帶有不容置疑的認真  
與或許本人都沒有察覺的緊張，直到距離為負，彼此的唇瓣壓在一起為止。

-

千手柱間朦朧間察覺到友人的氣息與自己的氣息融合在了一起，遲鈍的大腦並沒有理解這個信息所蘊藏的含義，千手柱間愣愣地、也沒有掀開厚重的眼簾，只是他的心情不知為何變得愉悅起來。沉默瀰漫著，直到一些細小的刺痛從自己的嘴角傳來。這是……被咬了？千手柱間終於睜開了他的眼眸，隨即他所熟悉的面容以絕對強勢的姿態佔據了他的整個視野，千手柱間才後知後覺地察覺不對。

……太近了。

他與宇智波斑的距離自從南賀川一別後再也沒有靠得這麼近過，即使他們雙手交握言和，即使他們閒時把酒言歡，也從來沒有超出過一個既定的範圍。

真的，太近了。

片刻的愣怔之後，千手柱間反射性地想往後退，卻忘記自己是仰躺著的，並沒有多餘的空位讓他退離。只是宇智波斑了解千手柱間如同柱間本人一樣，宇智波斑自己坐起了身子又把兩人之間的距離拉到了正常範圍之內。

千手柱間突然意識到他們剛才正在做什麼。

接吻。

宇智波斑看著他的眼神似乎與平時別無二致，但又像是多了幾分說不清道不明的事物。千手柱間與他對望著，兩人的想法似乎在目光的交接之中明瞭，眼眸中的不捨、不甘與更深的情愫又讓他們對彼此產生了劇烈的渴求。宇智波斑再一次的靠近，如同他所預料的那般沒有受到千手柱間的阻撓。宇智波斑突然想笑，而他也確實笑了出來。低啞的笑聲打破了和室之中的滯怠之物，昆蟲的樂歌再一度響起，又似乎從未停歇。

千手柱間寬厚的手掌在宇智波斑的背部摩挲著，不帶一絲情慾，卻擁有讓宇智波斑深陷其中的魔力。宇智波斑的背脊一向敏感，此刻在千手柱間的手下更是如此。千手柱間察覺到自己身上的身軀微微顫抖著，於是他便擁緊了摯友，嘴中發出嘆息。

之後的一切似乎都脫離了控制。

-

千手柱間抬眼瞥了四周一圈，宇智波斑正跨坐在他的腰上，而本該蓋在自己身上的棉被卻被揉成團扔到了一邊，宇智波的族長俯首看向他的目光帶了幾分挑釁，於是他也露出笑容，拽著那瑩白的腳裸翻了個身壓在宇智波身上。

宇智波斑對於這個現況並沒有任何的意外，應該說他清楚地知道眼前這個男人的一切，包括那掩蓋在溫和的外表下的內裡，那孩子氣般的較勁和惡趣味。於是宇智波斑習以為常地接下了挑戰，雙手開始有些生澀地在千手柱間身上撩撥，曖昧地撫過他的每一片肌理，最後停留在后腰與脊椎。千手柱間當然也不會示弱，他直接扯開了宇智波斑的衣襟，注視著那一大片裸露出來的胸膛，雙手在這之間也片刻不停，不斷地愛撫身下這句賞心悅目的軀體，直到掌心的熱度傳達至他所碰過的每一寸肌膚，將那微寒的身軀徹底捂熱。兩人的身上都沒有過多的傷疤，即使有，那也是他們彼此親手刻在對方身上的印記，經過時間的沉澱後成為一道道難以消去的痕。

千手柱間先一步吻上了宇智波斑的鎖骨，在上面時輕時重地啃咬著、吸允著，留下一片紅痕；而他的雙手似乎終於得到滿足，不再流連與宇智波斑緊實光滑的皮膚而是直接探到了恥骨，扯開了那一片遮擋的布料後握住了柱體開始技巧性地擼動。

宇智波斑自喉間溢出一聲低喃，屈起腿用膝蓋蹭向對方那鼓漲的胯間，隔著衣服摩擦。而他的雙手也包裹住了對方的臀肉不斷揉捏，眼神越發地富有侵略性。兩人呼吸間似乎多出了一股火藥味，點燃了他們的理性與耐心。

片刻後，千手柱間的掌心裡已經是粘稠一片。隨著他越來越順暢的動作濺出了不小的水澤聲，他埋在宇智波斑的頸窩吸允對方的耳垂，舔舐他的耳郭，呼出的熱氣噴灑在宇智波斑的耳旁，牽動著紅雲一路燒到了宇智波斑的全身。微微一顫，宇智波斑的腦中晃過片刻的迷濛，他忽然湧現出一股強烈的不真實感，或許這一切只是某人的一個幻術。但是當他轉頭看向千手柱間漆黑濕潤的眼眸時，這種奇異的迷濛就被驅散得無影無踪。

千手柱間本身的存在對於宇智波斑來說，就是一個強大無比的幻術。但即使他有這天下獨一無二的永恆萬花筒寫輪眼，也無法看破千手柱間。

宇智波斑眼眸一凝，推了推身上的人，嗓音有些暗啞。

“起來。”

宇智波斑讓千手柱間側躺在床褥上，千手柱間也照做了。於是千手柱間就這麼看著宇智波斑站了起來，走到床尾倒著躺下。千手柱間眨眨眼，領悟到了摯友的用意，還沒等人躺穩就伸手扶住了對方的大腿把那挺翹的分身含到了口中。宇智波斑渾身一僵，被突如其來的快感衝得深吸一口氣，狠狠地往千手柱間的方向瞪上一眼後也學著對方的動作欲把那快要貼到自己臉上的柱體吞入口中，卻怎麼也無法下口。倒不是因為宇智波斑不願，而是因為眼前的柱體實在是大的超乎常理，宇智波斑自詡自己的尺寸也是極為傲人的，但沒想到千手柱間這混蛋在這種方面也要壓自己一頭。

磨了磨牙，宇智波斑在千手柱間可憐兮兮的注視中盡可能地撐大嘴巴，一點一點地地把那巨物的頂端含下。每含進多一點，宇智波斑都能感受到自己的口腔抗議般地縮緊，推拒著異物的入侵，殊不知這只會給千手柱間帶來更多的快感。等到終於含到一半的時候，宇智波斑實在是無法含進更多了，只好用軟舌來舔舐那突起的青筋試圖安撫那不斷漲大的分身。感覺差不多了之後緩緩地抽出一截，再緩緩地含進去。宇智波斑的雙手也在那飽滿的囊袋與被冷落的底端不停地揉搓，引得分身漏出液體，讓宇智波斑吞吐的動作逐漸順暢起來。

而千手柱間那一邊，他的動作倒是順利許多，也許是因為斑的尺寸沒有像自己一樣那麼離譜，雖然也稍顯吃力但千手柱間並沒有受到多少阻礙。

兩人漸入佳境，直到千手柱間把濡濕的手指滑向宇智波斑的後穴，緩緩地按進了一個指節。然而僅僅是這樣，也足以讓猝不及防的宇智波斑痛得差點把牙齒磕到柱體上，等到宇智波斑把嘴裡的異物吐出來後他才急喘著低吼。

“千手柱間！”

“恩？”

被叫到姓名的男子露出了一如既往的笑容，在那雙氣得噴火的雙眸下又深入了一個指節。宇智波斑雙唇一抿，嚥下了一聲低吟。而這時千手柱間已經把完整的食指沒入了那緊窄的甬道。

“斑，放鬆。”

千手柱間的聲音讓宇智波斑微微一怔，宇智波斑從未聽過這種包含情慾與霸道的語氣，讓宇智波斑的身體不受控制地顫抖起來，隨後努力地放鬆自己緊繃的肌肉。千手柱間又順勢擠進了另一個手指，即使有唾液的潤滑內壁還是略顯乾澀。千手柱間想了想，把手指抽了出來。在宇智波斑疑惑的目光中吻向了穴口旁邊的嫩肉，隨後把舌尖探入到還沒來得及閉緊的穴口之中。

宇智波斑發出一聲驚叫，瞪大了眼不敢置信地望著千手柱間，但看到千手柱間的動作後又漲紅了臉撇過頭。不同於手指的刺激讓宇智波斑的身上起了一層雞皮疙瘩，但這個奇異的觸感又引申出更深一層的快感，從脊椎竄到全身。宇智波斑也重新含住了千手柱間的分身，黏糊糊地開始吞吐，手指也有一下每一下地撥弄著囊袋。

等到兩人都瀕臨爆發的時候，千手柱間停下了動作。這時候他已經能用三隻手指在宇智波斑的後穴順利的進出了，等到宇智波斑也隨著吐出他比一開始還漲大了幾分的柱體後千手柱間坐了起來，抬起宇智波斑的兩條線條流暢的長腿扛在肩上後扶著自己的分身對準正不斷收縮的穴口。宇智波斑能夠預料到正要發生什麼，他想把自己的臉埋在手背後，卻發現自己的雙手正與千手柱間的十指相扣。

“要進去了，斑。”

“……少廢話。”

千手柱間只得無奈地笑笑，消沉癖似乎被主人壓制住了，並沒有發作。但是千手柱間的動作卻變得比宇智波斑預想的更為緩慢，一寸一寸地把內壁擠開，變成千手柱間獨有的形狀。這個過程所帶來的疼痛並不是宇智波斑所經歷過最劇烈的，但絕對是最難忍的。宇智波斑側頭咬緊了被單，雙手的指節把千手柱間的手掌捏的發白。等到最終整根沒入的時候兩人才身呼出一口濁氣。

宇智波斑的性器已經因為疼痛而軟了一半，但是精神上卻無比亢奮。他看著千手柱間在他身上吐息的樣子，故意用腳裸撩了瞭對方臉側散落的細長髮絲。

“柱間、還能繼續舞動的吧？”

千手柱間能夠聽到那拴著自己內心野獸的鎖鏈就這麼被對方給親手折斷，開始前後動作起來，沒等宇智波斑適應就開始大開大合的操幹起他的身體。每一次抽離都能看到一層嫩肉順著柱體被帶出穴口，隨即又被狠狠地操回去。千手柱間試圖尋找那能讓宇智波斑瘋狂的一點而朝著各個角度撞擊，而宇智波斑只能以急喘來發洩柱間帶給他的感受。宇智波斑覺得自己的下身要就這麼裂開了，火燒般的疼痛讓他越來越喘不過氣，直到千手柱間狠狠正中某個點時要將他淹沒般的快感代替了疼痛朝他襲來。

“哈啊啊……”

千手柱間在他的身上繼續烙下吻痕，身下的撞擊都隨著那一點攻去，根本不給宇智波斑休息的機會。而當宇智波斑越想要遏制住呻吟，卻越無法停止叫喊的慾望與衝動，到最後只能緊咬住千手柱間肩膀的肌肉發出破碎的悶哼，身體也無法抗拒般地挺腰迎合千手柱間抽插的動作，臀部被對方厚實的手掌托著幾近懸空，髮絲隨著兩人的動作不斷搖曳飛舞。這種全身都被對方支配的感覺讓宇智波斑搖頭抗拒的同時也深深上癮，但——這是第一次、也是最後一次了。

留給兩人的時間不多，第一縷陽光已經照耀在大地之上，很快家忍就會來確認千手柱間的狀況且為他換上喜服了。

——柱間，將會成為別人的伴侶。

這個認知讓宇智波斑的眼眸染上乖戾，嘴上啃咬的力度也加重幾分。千手柱間察覺到宇智波斑的情緒不對，抬手撫上了那頭蓬鬆捲翹的髮絲帶有安撫性質地揉了幾把，然後一個神挺狠狠地頂在最深處的敏感點上，讓宇智波斑渾身一抖、在前端沒有被觸碰過的情況下射了出來。

在宇智波斑因為達到高潮而痙攣的甬道中，千手柱間以更為迅速兇猛的力道頂在宇智波斑的敏感點上，等到千手柱間在宇智波斑的體內洩精的時候，宇智波斑的前端也抖了抖，再度噴出了幾股稀疏的精液，渾身顫抖著，眼淚從眼角終於落到了臉側。

他們始終沒有再度接吻。

-

等到兩人從餘韻之中醒來後，沉默冷硬的氣息彌散在他們身邊。宇智波斑拾起一旁的衣物，慢條斯理地套在了身上且整理好了多餘的皺褶。等到宇智波斑打理好自己之後，他的表情恢復一如既往的冷漠，就像是他與千手柱間什麼都沒有發生過那樣。而一旁的千手柱間就這麼看著他，不發一語。直到宇智波斑正欲拉開房門離去的時候，千手柱間才啞著嗓子開口。

“斑，你去哪？”

“……”

宇智波斑回頭看他，這一刻他突然不是很明白千手柱間想做什麼，但他還是如實地回答了，“回去洗澡，然後去任務地點集合。”

“今天……有任務嗎？”

“昨天剛從千手扉間那裡拿了個s級任務捲軸。”

對話到此為止，千手柱間與宇智波斑兩人再也沒多說什麼。宇智波斑拉開了紙門，耀眼的陽光照在他的身上，但是卻感覺不到一絲的溫度。

因為那唯一帶給他溫暖的人，已經被他留在身後了。

[BE愛好者看到這裡就好]

-

還沒等宇智波斑邁步，身後就再度傳來一聲詢問。只是聽到身後的人到底說了什麼之後宇智波斑卻腳一軟差點當場跪倒在地。

“恩，那我們的婚禮要延期嗎？但願扉間不會太生氣啊哈哈哈……”

“……？？！！？”

宇智波斑‘啪’得一下把門用力關上，無視門縫引申出來的裂縫用力地瞪向對方，宇智波斑眼眸所閃現出來的是永恆萬花筒的特殊花紋，只是卻沒有外放出一絲瞳力。

“咦……斑，你怎麼了？”

千手柱間摸著下巴歪頭，這可笑的動作如今卻無法再讓宇智波斑嘲笑他，宇智波斑覺得要被這個不按常理出牌的男人搞瘋了。

“我們的、婚禮？”

“恩對啊我們的，好不容易搞定了多方的壓力啊！……誒等等我沒有和你說過嗎，斑你怎麼這個表情？”

宇智波斑忍了忍，恩，沒忍住。於是他對著千手柱間就是一個豪火滅卻，伴隨著須佐能呼深藍色的拳頭朝千手柱間襲去。

“千手柱間你去死吧！！！！！！！！”

-完-

-

後記：

一個不怎麼好吃的破三輪車，如果能看完的話感激不盡。  
一開始只是昨晚和親友說想開車，但是不知道開鳴佐還是柱斑的……鑑於柱斑可以插刀，我就愉快地決定了開柱斑的了。但是想想寫BE會被他親手打死……恩，還是HE吧。  
文筆相當不怎麼樣，如果能夠稍微有一點點喜歡的話就好了^^。  
那麼，再一次感謝能夠看到這裡的你！


End file.
